Assess the disruptive effects of hypoglycemia on cognitive, perceptual, motor and driving skills, 30 IDDM and 10 controls will undergo insulin infusion and be tested at 5 BG levels. Ten additional Insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus controls will be tested 5 times at euglycemia. The most and least affected IDDM subjects will be retested in two months.